Cardinal Seraphs
|-|Michael= |-|Gabriel= |-|Raphael= |-|Uriel= Summary The cardinal angels, known individually as Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel, are the pinnacle of the angelic hierarchy. Michael is the commander of God's army, and is believed to lead the angels against The Devil's army of darkness. Gabriel's job is to be a divine messenger, and was the one who told Mary that she would bear Jesus. Raphael guards the Tree of Life in the Garden of Eden, while Uriel guards the gates of the garden themselves. The cardinals' roles in the series predate Metatrons own. As with Metatron, in older installments the cardinals would side with the protagonist in the law route, while going against him in the others. In SMT IV, a more recent appearance, the cardinal angels uphold this trend. However, instead of all joining up with the protagonist, they merge together into a single, far more powerful entity: Merkabah. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Seraphim, Cardinal Angels, Leaders of God's Army Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Gabriel is portrayed as female, the others male. Age: Inapplicable, demons are unbound by linear time Classification: Demon, Thought-form of information, Angel Attack Potency: Macroverse level+ (Superior to the likes of Ouroboros.) | Macroverse level+ (Their combined powers are implied to be superior to Metatron, as those who defeated the latter became frightened when he began to call them all to his location.) Dimensionality: 4-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (As a being similar to a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) Striking Strength: Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Durability: Macroverse level+ | Macroverse level+ Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Macroversal+ | Macroversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Abstract Existence (As demons, their bodies are comprised purely of higher-dimensional information itself. Demons typically represent the phenomenon that they're associated with in their own mythologies), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, demons are reliant on the shared thoughts and beliefs of mankind, and can return to the great will upon death and will eventually reincarnate), Regeneration (High-Godly, demons can come back almost immediately from the destruction of an infinite multiverse across all points in time. Each universe contains 31 planes of existence as well), Acausality (Type 5, all demons make their homes in a plane of existence transcendent of past, present and future. Demons are also notably unaffected by and defy cause and effect itself, I.E. they have always existed despite being born upon being observed by humans, they are unaffected by all of humanity being wiped out despite their immortality coming from them in part, etc), Space-Time Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Comparable to the likes of Ouroboros, who can already create and govern her own space-time continuum that is separated by quantum tunnels from neighboring ones), Power Nullification (Can negate all positive effects on a foe with Dekaja, can seal a foe's ability to do anything except attack normally with the mute ailment), Fire manipulation (Michael can attack with fire), Electricity manipulation (Gabriel and Uriel can attack with lightning), Ice manipulation (Gabriel and Raphael can attack with Ice), Wind manipulation (Raphael can attack with wind), Light manipulation (All 4 can attack with light), Resistance bypassing (Michael's Fire, Gabriel's Ice, Raphael's wind and Uriel's lightning bypass resistance or immunity to the element itself, as well as attack absorption, though they cannot bypass reflection), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which ignore all manners of resistance to attacks, Attack Nullification and Reflection (The resisted attack types vary among the 4), Resistance to Elemental manipulation (Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind), Light manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: Michael carries a spear, while the other 3 carry swords. Intelligence: Likely Extremely High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Michael:' **'Deathbound:' Physical attack that deals heavy damage to all enemies. **'Agialo:' Fire attack that does moderate damage and hits a single target. **'Hamaon:' A powerful light attack that hits a single enemy. **'Fallen Grace:' Almighty damage to 1 foe. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Megidolaon:' Heavy damage to all foes at once. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Inferno of God:' Heavy fire damage to all enemies. Pierces through all types of fire resistances except for reflection. *'Gabriel:' **'Samarecarm:' Resurrects an ally with full vitality and stamina. **'Mahama:' A light attack that hits all foes. Can instantly kill. **'Maziodyne:' A heavy lightning attack that hits all enemies. **'Lamentation:' Negates regeneration and all types of healing spells, can inflict various ailments of the mind. **'Megidolaon:' Heavy damage to all foes at once. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Hailstorm of God:' Heavy ice damage to all enemies. Pierces through all types of ice resistances except for reflection. *'Raphael:' **'Stasis Blade:' A powerful sword strike that can paralyze an enemy. **'Mabufudyne:' Heavy ice attack to all enemies. **'Mazionga:' Lighting strikes all enemies. **'Serpent of Sheol:' Severe damage to all enemies that also drains their vitality and stamina immensely. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Megidolaon:' Heavy damage to all foes at once. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Tornado of God:' Heavy wind damage to all enemies. Pierces through all types of wind resistances except for reflection. *'Uriel:' **'Guillotine Cut:' Deals heavy physical damage to all enemies, and can paralyze them. **'Hamadyne:' A heavy light attack to one enemy. Can induce death instantly. **'Mazanma:' Moderate wind damage to all foes at once. **'Kannuki-Throw:' Numerous individually-weak physical strikes are dealt in extremely fast succession. **'Megidolaon:' Heavy damage to all foes at once. As an almighty attack, it pierces through all types of magic resistance. **'Lightning of God:' Heavy electric damage to all enemies. Pierces through all types of electric resistances except for reflection. Key: Individually | Collectively Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Regeneration Users